EXE (Prologue)
by Lexie Kamba
Summary: This is the 1st Arc of the .EXE Series. This is the FalshBack/Prologue Arc explain my own theories of gaps between the creepapsta of Sonic .EXE and some plot holes between Sonic 1, 2 and CD. This will be Rated K/K plus for a few cuss words. This will turn T near the end of the middle and the end of this Arc. This will be in the Horror genre near the end. Sonamy will be here..


**Hey everyone, Since I was on hiatus, I have bad news… I'm canceling my Mario and Sonic crossover. I may bring it back, but for now, it is canceled.**

**However, the good news is I came up with a new sonic story! It has to do with the famous Sonic creepypastas, and Tails Doll. My Sonic Fan Character, Lexcia Hedgehog, Will be the main hero. Now, with this in mind, SONIC IS NOT THE BAD GUY IN THIS NEW STORY! I have a theory for this, and it has to do also do with way the hell Sonic's eyes are green and why they are not brown or black.**

**Pictures of what the wear in this chapter will be posted on deviantART once this chapter is published,**

**No, let's begin!**

**(Please note: I don't own Sonic or any characters mention beside Lexcia)**

**.EXE:**

**Chapter one: Prologue (My theory) Birthday time (Part 1)**

**Moubis Castle (My opinion, I think of Moubis as the country of Russia + Europe)**

**?, 3006**

**Queen Aleena's POV (Watch Sonic Underground for some of this to make sense)**

It's been almost 2 years since I heard of the event. It was a very tragic event, and I sit with her daughter. My friend died on the Space Colony Ark 2 and her daughter was handed over to me. My kids thankful, aspects her like she was there all along. I have triples named Sonia, Manic and Sonic.

Sonia is the oldest of the three with Pink hair that has three spikes. She loves fashion, style, and being a girl. She has her tomboy moments, but she is still the typical girl. Manic stands in the middle of the family With green spikes. He grew up, rough. He kept on sneaking out and grew up a little.. bad. Sonic is the youngest of the three and is the most protective of new member. His original name is Maurice, but we nick named him Sonic because of his ability to run as fast as the speed of sound. He also haves the ability of the chaos emeralds and is ability to turn into Super Sonic since a few months ago. Lexcia is now official the youngest of the family, and she is cute as bunny! I don't have much knowledge of what she can do besides being baby and doing baby stuff, but she looks like she's ready to save her family anytime she wants!

Now comes in Doctor Robotnik, AKA Eggman. He's very fat man who tries to take my place as ruler. He almost did, But I stopped him in time before he was able to. I guess that's where Sonic gets his powers from.

Anyway, Eggman hasn't been up to anything since then. Therefore, Moubis has been at peace. My children will grow up with peace, love and a new member and adventures though the crazy and yet colorful places of this kingdom.

I hope…

Nevertheless, today is a special day, it's Lexcia 3rd birthday.

**Sonic's POV**

My little sis's birthday is today! I'm inviting Tails, Knuckles and Amy. I met Tails a few years ago when I was 7, I met Knuckles a few months after that and I met Amy when I was 8. I visit Tails and Knuckles on my own time, but I bring Lexcia with me when seeing Amy, since Amy really likes my little sis for being so good and cute! My sis really likes her too (Thank god).

We're in Green Hill Zone by the way, so it'll take them a little bit more time to get here instead of coming to the castle like they normally do. Therefore, while I wait, I'll talk to my baby sis!

**Normal POV**

"SONIC!" A local guard cries as he runs towards the young 9-year-old prince.

"What is it?"

"The birthday girl! She's-" The guard soon stopped after Sonic's foot started to tap on the ground.

"She's what?"

"Well, She's…." The foot soon went faster.

"She's What!?" The guard went down on his knees and started to cry in fear of Sonic's Rage.

"SHE HAS GONE MISSING!" The guard cried as he ran before Sonic could shout at him.

"WHAT!?" Sonic yelled as everyone turned to him.

"You dude, what happened?" a voice called. Sonic turned around to see his older bro and sis. Manic wore a black tuxedo and his White gloves and shoes (Aleena said no Spiked wrist rings because of Lexcia nearly putting them in her mouth one time) and Sonia wore a Violet Purple dress with a golden waste ring and her purple boots and gloves. (The dress ended passed her knees). Sonia's hair also was brushed down to look like long echidna quills. (Think of present Amy's hair, but long quills with a bit of waviness).

"Lexica's gone missing!" Sonic replied with a bit of frustration. Sonia gasped as Manic's eyes widened.

"I thought the guards were watching!" Sonia cried. Manic just looked at them.

"Dude, she's a baby who's role model is A hedgehog with super speed! Of course she's gonna run off!" Manic said flapping his arms in the air (Like an Anime).

"So it's your fault!" Sonia said pointing at Sonic with a steamed expression.

"MY FAULT!" Sonic said with an angry look back at Sonia.

"YEAH IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!

"NO IT'S NOT!" This goes on as Manic sighs. He looks up for one moment just in time to see Lexcia, Who had a yellow and white dress on, trying to balance herself on a hill that had a pit of spikes on the bottom (Eggman did not leave that there)

"OH CRAP! GUYS!" Manic tries to gain they're attrition, but they are too busy arguing.

"GUYS!" Manic calls again, but is ignored.

"ALL RIGHT, YOU MADE ME!" He grabs out a big trumpet and blows it at both of their ears. They stop and look at Manic, who at made their ears numb.

"WAIT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" They yelled as they rubbed their ears.

"LOOK YOU DUMB ASSES!" Manic pointed to see Lexcia, nearly falling.

"LEXCIA!" Sonic shouted and ran towards the hill.

"SIS!" Sonia cried as she ran behind.

"Idiots.." Manic sighed as he ran behind Sonia.

"What tha.. LEXCIA, SONIA, MANIC, SONIC!" Aleena cried as her conversation with two random adults was put to a halt. She had caught her kids heading towards spikes and to see her 3-year-old now,

Falling.

**TBC**

**TROLLS!**


End file.
